


heavy sleeper

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Heavy sleeper, M/M, wake up kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: Baz was usually a light sleeper. He always complained about Simon waking him up in the mornings, and Simon didn’t think he was being that loud so Baz must just be a light sleeper.For once Baz was fast asleep on the couch across from Simon.The problem is he needed to be awake.--AKA, The One Where Simon Has To Wake Baz, Creatively





	heavy sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> ok THIS is the last drabble already posted on my blog
> 
> still, and always, accepting more ideas and prompts

Baz was usually a light sleeper. He always complained about Simon waking him up in the mornings, and Simon didn’t think he was being that loud so Baz must just be a light sleeper.

Lately he’d hardly been sleeping at all. He and Penny were both going into finals, which meant they spent all their time studying or stressing about studying. For once Baz was doing neither, he was fast asleep on the couch across from Simon.

The problem is he needed to be awake. Because they had plans to meet Penny and Agatha for lunch, and if it were just Penny he’d probably be able to call her and tell her Baz was asleep and she’d understand and it would be fine. But Agatha was back for a few days and he was surprised when she asked if they could all get lunch while she was there, he couldn’t just cancel it. So, he needed to wake Baz up.

Except, for the first time in his life, Baz was in a deep sleep. Simon tried saying his name a few times, because that’s usually all it takes to wake him up. Baz didn’t respond.

He was stretched out over the couch, arms crossed over his chest and lips parted just a bit. It felt kind of creepy, but Simon liked watching Baz sleep. The usual tension disappeared from his face and body, there were no furrowed brows or creases in his forehead or around his mouth. And Simon didn’t feel that bad about watching him because he knew Baz watched him sleep, too, so it was even.

Simon frowned. He grabbed the corner of a throw pillow, tugging it from behind him and only taking a moment of consideration before tossing it across the room at Baz’s head.

Nothing. Baz didn’t move a muscle.

It was time to get creative, apparently.

Simon started grabbing any small, non-lethal thing within his reach and tossing it at Baz. He flicked several of Penny’s hair ties, hitting Baz’s thigh with each, and nothing. He threw one of the bamboo coasters Baz insisted on buying like frisbee, missing with the initial hit but it landed firmly on his stomach. Nada.

Erasers. Pens. A spool of thread that Penny had left abandoned on the coffee table.

Baz was still asleep.

“Baz,” Simon groaned, loudly, and set him with a glare when even that still wasn’t working. He briefly considered cancelling their plans anyway. Maybe Baz needed to sleep, he must be absolutely exhausted.

No, they had to go.

Simon pulled himself from his chair, maybe it was time for a new method. He crossed the room, settling onto the edge of the couch and placing a hand on Baz’s chest. He watched the steady rise and fall as Baz breathed for a moment, before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to Baz’s lips.

Baz snuffled out a soft snore, but ultimately didn’t stir.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Basilton?” Simon growled. He threw all caution to the wind, now he was just annoyed that Baz wouldn’t just _wake the fuck up_. He leaned in again and this time licked a stripe up the side of Baz’s face, across his cheek and right up to his temple.

Baz’s face scrunched up, his hand flying up to wipe at the side Simon had licked, and eyes finally snapping open.

“What the _fuck_?” He trained his tired glare on Simon, who’s face was still hovering above his. “Did you just _lick me_, Snow?”

“I had to wake you up,” Simon answered innocently.

“So you decided to lick me?” Baz shifted from anger to bewilderment and Simon shrugged. “Just say my name or shake me or something, Crowley."

“I tried! I tried saying your name, I even tried throwing things at you. You were dead to the world.”

Baz glanced down and noticed the hair ties, coaster, and various items scattered over his body and the couch. He just groaned and turned on his side, burying his face in the couch cushion.

“Hey! No, you have to get up! We have plans.” Simon grabbed his shoulder and started tugging at him, standing now and attempting to drag him off the couch.

Baz grabbed Simon’s arm and pulled him down on top of him, his stupid vampire strength managing to fully pull Simon off balance so he fell onto him with a yelp.

“Baz!”

Baz ignored his cry, twisting until his arms were wrapped firmly around Simon’s waist and he tucked his face into Simon’s neck. “‘M tired, Snow. Wanna sleep.”

“We made plans with Pen and Aggie, Baz.”

Baz tilted his head back to look at Simon, and Simon couldn’t figure out what was going on behind his eyes. His expression was unreadable, well aside from simply being tired. In the next moment, Simon felt the flat of Baz’s tongue run up the side of his face and then he was gone. He’d rolled off the couch too quickly for Simon to process it.

“_Baz_!” He cried, looking up and finding Baz already across the room.

“Revenge,” Baz said simply, then turned toward Simon’s room. “C’mon Snow, we have plans with Bunce and Wellbelove, remember?”

Simon used his shirt to scrub at the side of his face. “It was my last ditch effort to get you up, you don’t get revenge for that!” Simon jumped to his feet and followed Baz. They may have ended up a little late to lunch, but Simon considered the day a win just because he managed to wake Baz up.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @pipsqueakparker


End file.
